


He Had No Right

by sparkinthedark



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/sparkinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two messed up people with too much power.</p><p>  <i>Hux is very ready for the day to end as he walks back to his quarters, he needs a drink. He wants to smash something, but, going through a mental checklist of the items in his quarters, decides there’s nothing there he could do without. He sighs heavily as he lets himself in, ready to flop face first onto his bed. His stomach lurches when he realises; he’s not alone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had No Right

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while, and when it comes to daddy kink go big or go home! I've made up a first name for the general because of reasons, and my lack of knowledge of military hierarchy is probably blindingly obvious. Beta read by the wonderful and generous [smol-hux](http://www.smol-hux.tumblr.com).

Hux strides confidently across the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , surveying his crew, his well oiled machine, the corners of his lips quirking up slightly in a smug smirk. Everything is going to plan, Hux’s ship running like clockwork, and they have not heard even a whisper from the loathsome Resistance in months. They never had a chance against the might of the First Order, and soon the weapon would be complete. The thought of the weapon and the order it will bring to the galaxy sends of jolt of thrill through his body. He ends his pacing to stand behind an officer’s desk, looking over the man’s shoulder at his holo, and getting a sick thrill from the way the hair on the back of the lieutenant’s neck stands on end.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, report,” Hux orders. He’s standing close enough to hear him gulp.

“Yes, General; the building of the weapon is ahead of schedule. A smuggler ship had been spotted on our radar this morning, and has been dealt with as per procedure.” Mitaka answers curtly, but with an undertone of fear.

“Good work Lieutenant, as you were,” Hux says.

“Thank you General.” Hux notices the relief in Mitaka’s voice; it is always a good to be feared in his book. Hux continues his pacing; observing his crew at work, making sure no one is doing anything they shouldn't.

Once satisfied, he stands before the large windows with his hands clenched behind his back, observing the vast galaxy and the planet they are orbiting. At least it used to be a planet, a quiet uninhabited one, until the First Order acquired it. Starkiller Base, that’s what it will be called, the largest of the Order’s bases and the most magnificent weapon ever conceived, and entirely Hux’s responsibility. Just looking at it makes a fresh wave of pride wash over him, even his father could not fail to be proud, of that he is sure.

When Hux’s shift ends he leaves the bridge in capable hands, happy that it will continue to operate smoothly in his absence. As much as he enjoys striding around the bridge, intimidating his officers, he is glad to be returning to his quarters. He’s looking forward to his cigarette, and to taking his pleasure from the man that will surely be waiting for him.

This arrangement with Kylo Ren has been going on for quite some time, and he has grown accustomed to finding him waiting in his quarters after his shift. This evening is no exception. Ren is sitting on the edge of Hux's bed, his back straight and his hands clasped in his lap, wearing nothing but leather trousers and a black vest that shows off his magnificent arms. The robes that would normally cover his body are folded neatly on a chair, his helmet placed on top, and his boots set underneath in perfect alignment. This pleases Hux.

“Good evening, General,” Ren says, his voice professional, but the beginnings of a smile appearing on his face.

“Ren,” Hux replies, not unkindly, as he hangs up his greatcoat. He picks up his cigarette case and lighter before sitting on the armchair facing the bed, his legs wider apart than strictly necessary. Ren’s eyes have been following him since he entered the room, and they drop to Hux’s lips as he lights his cigarette and takes the first drag, sighing contentedly as he exhales. Ren gets off the bed and approaches him, slipping easily into the regular routine. He lifts one of Hux's legs and straddles it, his back facing the General, then runs his hands down the leather of Hux’s boot, stopping at the heel. Ren pulls upwards from the heel and slides the boot off with a practiced ease, then does the same to the other.

Once Ren has removed both boots and placed them neatly on the rack beneath Hux's coat, he kneels between the General’s split legs and looks up at him eagerly, looking but not touching. Hux takes another drag and runs a hand through Ren’s dark silky hair, his cock beginning to twitch as Ren makes a quiet moan at the contact.

“General, may I?” Ren asks; his eyes pleading and sincere. Hux takes one last drag and stubs out his cigarette, and then nods. Ren shuffles closer to Hux and raises himself up as far as he can go while still on his knees. They are now almost eye to eye, and Ren cups the General’s face with his large hands, pressing their lips together. Hux deepens the kiss, Ren’s lips parting obediently, and strokes his hands down Ren’s back. Hux moans gently into the kiss when his hardening cock rubs against Ren’s abs. Without breaking the kiss, Ren moves his hands to Hux's belt to unfasten his trousers, then reaches inside his underwear to feel Hux’s cock, almost half hard by now.

While in public, Hux is uninterested in Ren’s abilities, but he can’t deny their usefulness in the bedroom. Hux feels himself float an inch above his chair, just long enough for Ren to pull his trousers and underwear down to free his cock. A few weeks ago that would have disturbed Hux, but now he finds this use of the force to be too efficient to complain about. Ren sinks back down, watching Hux’s cock hungrily as the General makes himself more comfortable. Ren takes his plump lower lip between his teeth as he strokes Hux to full hardness. Hux groans, watching the look of concentration on Ren’s face.

Once Hux is at full hardness Ren loosely wraps a hand around the base of Hux’s cock and takes the head into the warmth of his mouth, sucking sweetly. Hux bites his lip to hold in another moan, and watches Ren work. Hux thinks that the sight of Ren’s mouth stretched around his cock is one he will never get tired of. Ren bobs his head up and down slowly, the inside of his hollowed cheeks tight around the shaft. Hux rests a hand on the back of Ren’s neck, applying a gentle pressure, silently asking to be taken deeper. Ren complies enthusiastically; he grabs Hux by the hips with his large hands, and greedily sucks him down to the root, his nose nestled in that nest of red hair.

Hux feels the head of his cock slip into the tightness of Ren’s throat, the feeling is glorious, and he holds Ren’s head down with both hands in his hair. Ren moans deeply around Hux’s cock, the vibrations making Hux moan in return. Hux finds Ren’s lack of a gag reflex fascinating, and wonders briefly if was some sort of Force thing. The thought is soon forgotten when Ren moans again, more desperately, his head still pushed down as far as it will go. Hux slackens his grip on Ren’s hair and lets him get to work.

Ren bobs his head up and down, moaning every time Hux’s cock hits the back of his throat, the slick, filthy noises filling the room. Hux is panting, biting his lip, trying to keep a modicum of composure. Ren digs his nails against the inside of Hux’s thighs, forcing them further apart. The small jolt of pain makes Hux whine. Soon he’s thrusting up into Ren’s mouth, losing his composure almost entirely.

“K-Kylo,” Hux moans his name. He knows he’ll come soon, and he has more than this planned for the evening. “Enough.”

Ren obeys immediately, pulling off Hux’s cock with a lewd pop sound. Hux strokes Ren’s hair, admiring his swollen lips, as he gets his breath back.

“Remove your remaining clothing and get on the bed,” Hux instructs; his voice still sounds strained. “I want to watch while you finger that beautiful hole of yours, Kylo.”

“Yes General,” Ren replies. He gets up from the floor and gets undressed, folding up each item of clothing and placing them neatly on top of his robes. The General appreciates order, Ren knows. Ren looks Hux in the eye when he pulls down his boxer shorts, letting his hard, dripping cock spring free. Hux hums in appreciation. Ren walks to the bedside table and retrieves the jar of slick from the top draw.

He takes his time settling himself on the bed, making sure Hux had a perfect view of his hole. Hux watches intently as Ren opens the jar and coats his fingers carefully with the slick. As Ren strokes a finger over his hole, Hux reaches for his cigarettes, not taking his eyes off Ren as he lights one with a shaking hand.

Ren slowly slides a finger into his hole, making both men groan in unison, and works it in and out, his rhythm deliberate, for show. He works another slick finger into his tight hole, gently massaging his inner walls, Ren’s eyes ablaze with lust as he locks eyes with his General. Smoke falls from Hux’s lips as he moans at the sight laid out before him, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Ren changes the angle of his fingers minutely, making him gasp; Hux knew that he must have found his prostate. He keeps massaging that spot inside, and begins to roll a nipple between two fingers. The noises Ren is making are obscene, and Hux can clearly see drops of pre-come running off the head of his neglected cock. It’s all Hux can do to not rush over there and pin him down, claim him. But he resists, enjoying the show.

“Hux, p-please,” Ren whines, his voice broken and wanton. Hux gulps and tries to find enough composure to speak.

“You can stop now, Ren,” Hux says, impressed with himself at the calmness of his voice. Ren sighs as he withdraws from his hole, but his body remains tense and needy. Hux stands, discarding is cigarette, and makes short work of the rest of his clothes, laying them clumsily on the back of the chair. By the time he’s finished, Ren has moved himself up the bed, reclining there as he watched Hux undress.

Hux kneels at the foot of the bed, grasping one of Ren’s ankles and lifting it so that his foot is level with Hux’s mouth. He presses an open-mouthed kiss against the arch of Ren’s foot, and sucks hard, moaning against his flesh. Ren pants, trying not to pull away from the slight tickling sensation; he knows that Hux loves this and he wants to be good for him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hux tells him between kisses and licks of his foot. “I want to fuck every part of you that can be fucked. I’d fuck the arches of your feet if I could.”

Ren fists his hands in the sheets; he loves it when his prim and proper General talks like this. Hux drags his lips up the inside of Ren’s leg, and then sucks a bruise into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Ren whines at the feeling, just the right side of painful, and tangles his fingers into Hux’s hair. Hux kisses his way quickly up Ren’s chest; he’s getting impatient, and he cups Ren’s face between his hands, their lips finally coming together. They both groan at the contact, their tongues fighting for dominance as they grind their hips together. Ren grabs Hux’s ass, holding him closer, needing more friction. The kiss lasts longer than Hux meant it to, both men getting carried away.

“Get on all fours, love,” Hux says, his voice deep with arousal, when they pull apart. Ren hurries to do as he’s told. “I’m going to fuck that beautiful hole until you scream for me.”

Ren waits on his hands and knees as Hux finds the jar of slick, and coats his cock thoroughly. Hux can see Ren’s thighs trembling when he kneels behind him. He slips one hand around Ren’s waist, the other still holding his own cock, lining himself up against Ren’s entrance. Ren groans loudly, a mix of pleasure and relief, when Hux finally pushes himself in, slowly, but firmly. Hux bites his lip when he is fully seated, he can hear his blood rushing in his ears above the sounds of their moans; the tightness of Ren’s hole is exquisite.

As much as Hux wants to pound him hard, immediately, he waits for a few moments, giving Ren time to adjust to the stretch of his cock. Hux wraps both arms around Ren’s waist as he waits, kissing the nape of his neck. After a moment Ren starts rocking his hips back into Hux, begging to be fucked. Hux takes the hint and started thrusting, long and slow, into that tight heat, causing Ren to whimper. Hux keeps up the slow, deliberate pace, loving the noises falling from Ren’s mouth, but trying to find that spot that would make him writhe beneath him.

“On your elbows,” Hux breathes against the back of the other man’s neck. He leaves only the head of his cock inside as Ren does as instructed. When he is settled in the new position, Hux grabs hold of Ren’s hips and thrusts back into him firmly. Ren moans wantonly, his back arching as Hux’s cock hits his prostate. Smirking to himself, Hux picks up the pace, thrusting hard, his cock pressing into that bundle of nerves with every thrust.

“Oh m-my god. General. Right there. Please,” Ren rambles, panting and moaning. He's probably completely unaware of what he’s saying. Hux can’t hold back a moan, the sound of Ren’s broken voice making him shiver in appreciation.

“Can I look at y-you?” Ren whines.

“What?” Hux asks sharply. Well, this is new.

“Please, Brandon,” Ren begs between a constant stream of moans. That was his _first_ name. Hux stops for a second, blinking in confusion, his body flushing even further. No one uses his first name, not even his father. It seems so intimate to Hux, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“Okay,” Hux whispers uncertainly against Ren’s neck. Ren seems to let out a sigh of relief, as if he’d been holding his breath waiting for the answer. Hux pulls out carefully and encourages Ren to lie on his back, pushing his legs apart. Ren wraps his legs around Hux’s waist without a second’s thought, and Hux presses back inside that tight heat, the two men moaning in unison. Hux looks into Ren’s eyes for a moment then screws his own shut, the intimacy of the eye contact is too intense. Running his hands through Hux’s hair, Ren pulls him closer and kisses him, almost sweetly. Hux whines in response and quickens the pace of his thrusts.

“Look at me,” Ren whispers intently, stroking the other man’s hair again. “Your eyes are so beautiful.”

Hux bites his lip as he opens his eyes to look at Ren, their foreheads pressing gently together, the intensity of it making his head spin. Hux can feel how close he is, and starts stroking Ren’s cock firmly, in perfect time with his thrusts, all while maintaining their eye contact.

“I’m gonna come,” Ren moans a few moments later, breathless.

“Come for me,” Hux breathes. Ren digs his short nails into Hux’s back and practically screams as he comes, wetting their stomachs with his seed. The clenching tightness of Ren’s hole and the look of sheer pleasure on his face almost makes Hux come on the spot. A few more thrusts are all he needs before he’s coming hard, making sounds that would have embarrassed him if he had the presence of mind.

He flops down against Ren’s strong body, burying his face into Ren’s neck, panting. Ren’s arms encircle the smaller man, large hands running up and down his back. Hux slides his softening cock out of Ren’s hole and rolls onto his side, curling up next to Ren and laying his head on his chest.

“That was amazing, Brandon,” Ren sighs. Hux blinks slowly; he had almost forgotten that Ren had used that name. He is mortified that has he let himself get so intimate with this man, this is not how it’s supposed to be between them. Hux sits bolt upright, staring at Ren, “Don’t call me that.”

“What?” Ren asks, incredulously. He sits up to look closer at his General. “I don’t understand, what’s the matter Brand-.“

Hux slaps him, hard, cutting him off. “No one ever fucking calls me that,” Hux yells at him, getting off the bed and storming to the bathroom. Ren just stares after him, dumbstruck. Hux slams the door shut and slides to the floor, shaking, eyes prickling at the corners.

A few moments later, Ren knocks tentatively on the door. “Are you okay, what’s the matter?”

“Go away Ren!” Hux shouts, failing to keep the emotion out of his voice.

“Fine,” Ren snarls. Hux hugs his knees to his chest, silent tears now streaming down his face. A few moments later, Hux hears the doors to his quarters open and close, Ren has gone. Hux breathes out and starts sobbing out loud, his shoulders shaking.

 

The next day starts very much the same as any other; he washes and dresses to his exacting standards, eats breakfast in the officer’s mess, and begins his shift. He has a meeting with Captain Phasma first thing, a routine check in to monitor troop performance. Next up he films a few more propaganda holos; keeping up troop motivation is very important. He’s thankful for the busy schedule as it means that he has not seen Ren at all this morning. He doesn’t want to have to explain what happened last night.

After lunch he is pacing the bridge, surveying his officers, when a scared looking lieutenant approaches him and hands him a message on a new data pad, then scurries off. Frowning, Hux taps the screen to open the message;

 

_General Brandon Hux of the First Order,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I must inform you that, late last night, Commandant Brendol Hux was admitted to one of The Order’s military hospitals after a severe heart attack. Despite the doctors’ exemplary and tireless efforts, he passed away at 0548 hours this morning._

_The Commandant will receive a full military funeral, as befit his rank and station._

_Regards,_

_Major Alphard Sotthic_

 

Hux pauses for a minute, processing the information, before choosing to carry on as if nothing had happened. 

Hux is very ready for the day to end as he walks back to his quarters, he needs a drink. He wants to smash something, but, going through a mental checklist of the items in his quarters, decides there’s nothing there he could do without. He sighs heavily as he lets himself in, ready to flop face first onto his bed. His stomach lurches when he realises he’s not alone.

“Wait, please don’t throw me out!” Ren says before Hux can shout at him again. He notices he’s still wearing his robes today, the only thing missing is the helmet. Hux folds his arms and stares him down, before surrendering with a sigh and a nod. Ren looks relieved and runs a hand through his hair.

“Don’t be mad,” Ren says. Hux raises an eyebrow. “I saw a lieutenant running away from the bridge this morning looking terrified and I was curious, so I read his mind.”

“…and?” Hux asks, getting impatient.

“I’m so sorry about your father.” Ren bites his lip, waiting for a reaction. When the only thing he does is shrug, Ren deems it safe to approach. Ren wraps Hux up in his arms, holding him tightly.

“Get off! The man meant nothing to me, I barely knew him.” Hux tries to throw him off, and Ren lets him. He turns his back on Ren, walking to the wardrobe to hang up his hat and coat.

“You’re not sad at all?” Ren asks tentatively. “I’m told your father was a great man.”

“What do you know about it?” Hux growls as he turns to glare at the other man, “Nothing!”

Ren flinches at the anger in Hux’s voice.

“He had no right!” Hux continued.

Ren frowned at him, confusion clear on his face. “He had no right to die? What does that even mean?” he asks.

“You really are as stupid as you look,” Hux replies, his upper lip curling. When Hux looks back at him, Ren looks like a kicked puppy, making him feel a little guilty.

“Look, just leave it, okay?” Hux tries to sound a little nicer. “Just go.”

Ren nods and makes his way to the door, picking up his helmet on the way. Before he gets there Hux speaks again. “He never saw, I knew if he saw he’d have to-”

Ren walks back towards Hux and rubs his arms encouragingly. “Tell me,” he whispers.

“I knew if he’d seen the things I’ve done, if he saw _Starkiller_ , he wouldn’t have a choice. Turns out I was wrong; I didn’t think dying was an option. Wretched old man would rather die than tell me tell me he was proud of me.” When he finishes talking, he lets out a sob, covering his eyes with his hands. Silently Ren pulls Hux back into his arms and just holds him, letting him sob into his robes, stroking his hair. It takes a while, but when Hux manages to stop crying he looks up at Ren with red-rimmed eyes, and touches his hand to Ren’s cheek.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Hux murmurs. “I was upset, I shouldn’t have hit you. It's just that no one’s called me that since Mother died.”

Ren looks at him sadly, stroking his hair again. “It’s okay, I didn’t know, I promise I won’t use it again.” Ren waits for Hux to speak again, but when the silence stretches on too long Ren asks; “How old were you?”

“Seven,” he answers.

“You mean to tell me no one’s called you by your first name for twenty seven years?” Ren asks, astounded.

Hux nods. “It was last names at boarding school, and the academy, and with Father.”

Ren kisses Hux’s tear-stained cheeks, and then tilts the smaller man’s chin up to give him the most tender kiss he had ever received. Hux sighs and relaxes into Ren’s arms, for once enjoying the affection that he so often denies himself. Ren pulls away after a moment and looks at Hux kindly.

“Can I help you take off your boots?” Ren asks. Hux nods in approval and lets Ren guide him to sit on the edge of his bed. Ren kneels before him and removes both boots, carefully placing them on the floor, then his socks. He rubs Hux’s thighs comfortingly and murmurs; “Good boy,” before he even thinks it might be inappropriate. His eyes dart up when he realises his mistake.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t really appropriate,” Ren says, his eyes begging forgiveness.

“No, it’s okay,” Hux mumbles, looking down at his hands. “It’s kind of comforting.”

Ren’s eyes light up, a mischievous glint in the darkness. He sits up and runs a hand gently through Hux’s hair and kisses him, with a tongue carefully probing at his lips. Hux groans as he lets Ren in, letting him dominate the kiss.

“Let me undress you?” Ren asks when they finally break apart, panting slightly.

“Please,” Hux says, barely a whisper. Ren kisses him again as he unfastened the buckle at Hux’s waist and undoes the outer layer of his uniform, then pushes it off his shoulders to reveal the plain black vest underneath. Hux lifts his arms up so Ren can pull the vest up and over his head. Ren lays a trail of kisses down Hux’s chest and over his stomach, loving the little hitches he can hear in Hux’s breath.

The next to go are Hux’s trousers, which Ren throws haphazardly across the room. Hux cringes at the mess and tries not to think about how crumpled his uniform is going to be. He is soon distracted when Ren rubs his cheek against Hux’s rapidly hardening cock that is covered only by the thin material of his underwear. Ren holds him still as he kisses Hux’s thighs, nibbling lightly.

Ren forgoes the use of the force today, instead encourages Hux to move slightly so he can slide his underwear off him, freeing his cock. Ren sits on the bed next to the now naked General and kisses him, pulling him into his arms, and Hux clings to Ren as they kiss. After a few moments Hux is tries to unfasten Ren’s cowl, but to no avail.

“Wait,” Ren says, pulling away. He gets to his feet and faces Hux. “Be a good boy and wait until I undress.”

Hux bites his lip and nods, looking up at Ren. Ren undresses torturously slowly, his robes have so many layers, and Hux is getting impatient. He knows what Ren is doing and he doesn’t want to ruin it by leaping up and taking back control. He needs this. When Ren is finally undressed he sits with his back against the headboard, his long legs splayed out in front of him.

“Come here and get on my lap,” Ren instructs. Hux does not hesitate and goes to sit on Ren’s lap, straddling his hips and looping his arms around his neck. Ren tugs at his hair to expose Hux’s neck, and plants a line of kisses along that pale skin of his jaw.

“Such a good boy, so obedient,” Ren murmurs against Hux’s neck.

“Thank you, d-daddy.” Hux says, surprising even himself, but it felt good to say. Ren groans at that, hit with a fresh wave of arousal, and pulls Hux tighter to his chest.

“I’m going to finger you now, okay? I need you to relax for daddy,” Ren says, getting straight into his role and trying to keep his arousal out of his voice. Hux nods and buries his face against Ren’s neck, relaxing into his embrace, and whispering his thanks for going along with it.

Ren retrieves the slick from the draw and coats a finger with it, then slowly rubs it over Hux’s tight hole. Hux flinches very slightly away at the contact with a whine, and Ren shushes him sweetly, stroking his hair. Hux relaxes again and Ren is able to slip a finger inside him and stroke against the hot walls of his entrance. After a while Ren manages to slide in a second finger without much resistance.

“You’re doing so well,” Ren purrs. He adjusts his fingers slightly and rubs against Hux’s prostate. Hux moans helplessly, squirming a little in Ren’s lap. Ren keeps on working that spot, massaging it over and over again until Hux is trembling, his cock dripping pre come against his abs.

“Please,” Hux whines.

“If you want something you have to ask for it, sweetheart,” Ren replies.

“Please can you fuck me, daddy,” Hux begs. Ren smirks to himself and manoeuvres Hux so that he’s up on his knees. He picks up the jar again and slicks his cock thoroughly. The grip on Hux’s hips is firm, but not bruising, as he is encouraged to sink down onto Ren’s cock. Hux whines as the head breaches his entrance, his head falling back and his fingers digging into Ren’s shoulders.

“That’s really good,” Ren murmurs between kisses of Hux’s exposed neck. “I know you can take more.”

Hux slowly lowers himself the rest of the way onto Ren’s cock, a filthy moan falling from his pink lips. Ren grunts at the feeling of Hux’s hole clenching deliciously around his cock, and holds him there for a while, letting him adjust to the stretch. Hux is actually trembling, Ren notices belatedly. Ren wraps his arms around Hux and strokes soothingly across his back, making him whimper and curl closer to him. He gently takes Hux’s jaw in a large hand and tilts his head to kiss him.

“I’m going to need you to move now, baby boy, can you manage?” Ren asks.

“Yes, daddy,” Hux answers eagerly. He pulls himself up slowly, until only the head is left inside him, then sinks back down with a roll of his hips. Ren lets himself moan at that, and grabs Hux’s hips again, encouraging him to keep moving. Hux starts to speed up a little, panting heavily, his legs still shaking. When Ren notices how Hux is starting to tire he grips his hips a little tighter and starts lifting Hux up, then pulling him back down again, all but bouncing him in his lap. Hux goes pliant in Ren’s arms, his head resting on Ren’s shoulder as he enjoys being manhandled by the larger man.

“Look at you, taking daddy’s cock so well, you’re so good,” Ren tells him, hoarse with arousal. “I’m so proud of you.”

Hux lets out a sob against Ren’s neck. “Thank you, daddy,” he says, and his voice cracking as he clings to Ren’s shoulders. When Hux starts crying in earnest Ren lets him keep his face hidden, simply whispering more praise. Hux has stopped moving now, his whole body shaking.

“Please,” Hux sobs. “I c-can’t.”

Ren picks Hux up by the hips, his cock slipping from inside the other man, and lies him down on the bed next to him. He carefully nudges Hux’s legs apart and lies between them, finally seeing Hux’s tear-stained face and feeling a mixture of guilt and arousal. Hux can see the conflict on his face; he doesn’t need to have Ren’s powers to tell what’s going on inside his head.

“I need this, please,” Hux says, looking deeply into Ren’s eyes and wrapping his limbs around that thick torso. Ren kisses him deeply and wipes away Hux’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. Hux whines as he grinds against Ren’s erection, his own cock back to full hardness. Ren takes the hint and guides himself back into Hux, sliding in harder than before and making sure to hit Hux’s prostate.

“Oh daddy, yes,” Hux moans, his head flung back and his mouth hanging open. Ren picks up the pace, rolling his hips as he pounds Hux into the mattress. Hux hangs on to Ren, whining and panting and completely losing himself it the pleasure of it. As Ren grinds down into him his abs rub against Hux’s cock, causing pleasure to surge through him. Hux feels so stimulated by it all; his orgasm is almost upon him.

“Come for daddy,” Ren growls. Hux’s moan is loud and guttural, his nails scratching at Ren’s back as he comes, covering Ren’s perfect abs with his seed. Hux goes limp in his post-orgasm haze as Ren thrusts quickly, holding Hux’s thighs up as he works himself to his orgasm. His mouth is attached to Hux’s neck as he comes, his moans vibrating against that pale skin.

Ren falls against the bed, careful not to crush Hux’s slender frame, and wraps him in his arms. Hux relaxes into him, nuzzling at Ren’s neck so affectionately he thought he must still be so dazed that he's imagining things. Well, if he is imagining, Ren thinks, then he doesn’t care, and he presses a kiss into Hux’s sweat-damp hair.

“Was that okay?” Ren murmurs. He carefully strokes Hux’s hair out of his eyes as he waits for an answer. Hux is still trying to catch his breath, so he just nods and gives Ren an unrefined, passionate kiss, a kiss even Ren would describe as messy. When they break apart Ren is staring at him.

“Hux, you’ve never kissed me like that,” Ren says, his eyes wide and shining.

“I know, love,” Hux sighs, running his fingers through Ren’s dark hair. “I’ve been using you, convincing myself I don’t feel for you, and that was terribly wrong of me.”

Ren doesn’t know what to say, so he kisses Hux, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. Hux kisses him back, a moan forming at the back of his throat at the way their tongues touch, at the way Ren is holding him. His cock twitches valiantly, but he is too spent to get hard again so soon. They break apart a few moments later, both too exhausted to do anything but lie there facing each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“You can call me Brandon,” Hux says quietly. "If you like." Ren’s eyes light up, a smile on his lips.

“Not in public though, obviously,” Hux adds. The thought of being referred to by his first name in the presence of his subordinates would be a humiliation that doesn’t bear thinking about.

Ren smirks at that. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments/feedback would be really really _really_ appreciated. ♥ Come bother me on tumblr, I'm [hux-slayer](http://www.hux-slayer.tumblr.com).


End file.
